Kurioses aus Hogwarts
by Phoenix's Fairy
Summary: Die Bewohner aus Hogwarts in den Berufen von Muggeln - das kann nur kurios enden. Wie werden sich die Hogwartsianer schlagen?
1. Glückskeks Ron

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _ **II. Glückskeks Ron**_

Ron Weasley wurde an einem Montagmorgen in aller Frühe von dem fürchterlichen Klingeln eines Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Erschrocken von dem Geräusch fuhr er aus dem Bett und tastete nach dem Wecker, denn das Piepsen wollte nicht aufhören. Ron rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Er suchte weiter nach dem Wecker und fand ihn schließlich, doch er wusste nicht, wie man so ein Ding ausschaltete. Er drückte an einigen der kleinen schwarzen Knöpfe herum, doch das Ding piepste immer noch wie verrückt. „Harry hätte mir _doch_ zeigen sollen, wie man dieses… Ding ausschaltet", murmelte Ron. Der Einfachheit halber zückte er seinen Zauberstab, sagte „Reducio", und der Wecker zerbröselte zu Staub. Ron stand auf und spähte aus seinem Dachzimmerfenster. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel. Er fragte sich, wie er sich nur von Hermine dazu überreden lassen konnte, die Bindung zu der Muggelwelt zu stärken und einen Muggeljob in den Ferien anzunehmen. Was hatte sie nochmal gesagt, war die Berufsbezeichnung für diesen Job? „Irgendwas mit fröhlichen Kuchen", murmelte Ron, kratzte sich am Kopf und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einer frisch gewaschenen Hose. Er ging zum Schrank, nahm eine Hose heraus und machte sich dann an die Oberteile. „Was zieht man nur an als Muggel, wenn man arbeitet?", fragte er sich. „Ach, was soll's", dachte Ron bei sich, schloss die Augen, griff wahllos in seinen Kleiderschrank hinein und förderte ein grau-blau gestreiftes Oberteil zu Tage. Er beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück, was im Grunde keine Herausforderung darstellte, da Ron ohne seine Mutter nur in der Lage war, sich eine Scheibe Toast mit dem Zauberstab zu rösten. Daher war sein Frühstück nach vier Minuten auch schon beendet und zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen begab sich Ronald Weasley auf die Suche; diesmal waren es seine Schuhe, die er nicht finden konnte. Die Sache mit dem Aufrufzauber klappte bei ihm noch nicht so besonders, meist ging dabei irgendetwas zu Bruch, also ließ er es sein und schnappte sich die nächstbesten Schuhe, die er finden konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und Ron wurde klar, dass er schon sehr spät dran war. Er öffnete die Haustür, ging nach draußen und ein Stück über das feuchte Gras vor dem Haus. Von dort aus apparierte er mit einem lauten Knall zu einer einsamen U-Bahnhaltestelle eines kleinen Ortes nahe London. Ron stieg die Treppen von der verlassenen Unterführung hinauf zur Straße, dann schaute er sich um, konnte aber keine Straßenschilder entdecken. Alles schien grau in grau, und die Straßenlampe, die ganz in seiner Nähe stand, flackerte kurz, dann ging sie ganz aus. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er war froh, dass er kein Muggel und damit auf solch unzuverlässige Lichtquellen angewiesen war. Er wühlte in seinen Taschen, bis er einen kleinen Zettel finden konnte, auf dem stand: _Happy Cakes - die Glückskeksfabrik, Cettlewood-Street 9_

Ron beschloss, einfach erst einmal loszulaufen. Er merkte, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, vorhin im Haus einfach irgendwelche Schuhe anzuziehen, denn diese hier waren definitiv zu groß und er eierte mehr als dass er normal ging. Nach einigen Minuten traf er auf einen Mann, der schnellen Schrittes und mit einer Aktentasche an der Hand an ihm vorbeieilte. „Entschuldigen Sie", rief Ron. „He!". Der Mann drehte sich verärgert zu ihm um. „Was denn? Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich es eilig habe? Was wollen Sie um diese Uhrzeit von mir?". Ron nannte ihm die Adresse, zu der er musste, und zeigte den Zettel mit der Anschrift vor. „Hier rechts um die Ecke, und dann immer gerade aus". Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds eilte der Mann weiter und Ron wunderte sich ein wenig darüber. „Ich dachte, Muggel sind so auf Höflichkeit bedacht". Er ging in die Richtung, die der Mann ihm gezeigt hatte, und stand vier Minuten später schon vor besagtem Laden. Er drückte die Tür auf und stolperte prompt mit den zu großen Schuhen über einen kleinen Absatz an der Türschwelle. Ein leises Klingeln ertönte. Er sah sich in dem Laden um. Es war ein großer Raum, in dem jeder Quadratzentimeter mit allerlei Arten von Dingern – Ron wusste nicht wie er sie bezeichnen sollte- vollgestopft war. Manche sahen aus wie die Kekse seiner Mum, aber bei Muggeln konnte man sich da ja nicht sicher sein. „Hallo?", rief Ron. Er konnte unmöglich alleine anfangen, genau genommen wusste er gar nicht so recht, was genau er hier eigentlich machen sollte. Hermine hatte es ihm erklärt und er hatte nur aus reiner Höflichkeit den Kopf geschüttelt, als Hermine ihn gefragt hatte, ob er noch Fragen hätte. „Die hat es ja einfach, die kennt das alles aus ihrer Kindheit", murmelte Ron. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab da einen nun ja, kleinen Zwischenfall in der Backstube", hörte er jemanden sagen. Ron drehte sich um und sah einen kleinen dicken Mann, der auf ihn zu eilte und ihm kräftig die Hand schüttelte. „Sie müssen Mister Weezy sein, hab ich Recht?", fragte er. „Weasley, mit einem _l_ ", sagte Ron. Er fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz. „Na, dann kommen Sie mal mit, Weezy. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir anfangen. Der Teig muss noch gemacht werden und bis die Zettel mit den Sprüchen beschrieben sind, wird das eine ganze Weile dauern! Also los, folgen Sie mir!". Der Mann winkte Ron einmal kurz zu, dann drehte er sich um und lief in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Ron schaute sich verwirrt um, dann folgte er dem Mann langsam. Sie bogen in einen kleinen Gang ein, dann öffnete der Mann eine Tür. „Bitte schön, nach Ihnen, Weezy". Ron trat in einen großen, hellen Raum ein, und wusste immer noch nicht ganz so recht, was hier eigentlich lief. Die meisten Dinge, die hier standen, _kannte_ er nicht einmal! „Und… was genau ist jetzt meine Aufgabe?", fragte Ron den Mann zögerlich. „Oh, bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich habe mich ja noch nicht mal vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Mr Cake, und ich werde Sie in den nächsten zwei Wochen hier einlernen. Eine junge Dame war neulich hier und meinte, dass Sie auf der Suche nach einem Ferienjob seien. Haben Sie schon mal in dieser Branche gearbeitet?". Mr Cake schaute Ron auffordernd an. „Naja, wissen Sie, ich kenne mich in diesem Bereich nicht so genau aus, also…", lies Ron seinen Satz versanden. „Ach, so schwer ist das gar nicht. In ein paar Minuten werden die anderen kommen, und wenn Sie nicht weiter wissen, dann können Sie ja einfach bei Ihren Kollegen schauen, wie die das machen". Ron traute sich nicht, nachzufragen, um was genau es ging. Er wollte nicht unhöflich wirken, und so nickte er einfach immer wieder, wenn Mr Cake einen Satz beendet hatte, ohne wirklich ein Wort verstanden zu haben. „Es soll dazu dienen, Verständnis für das Muggelleben aufzubringen und mich mit einer magielosen Arbeit vertraut zu machen, zumindest laut Hermine. Stattdessen verstehe ich kein Wort und hab jetzt schon keine Lust mehr", dachte sich Ron. „Kommen Sie schon, Weezy, folgen Sie mir, wir müssen jetzt mit der Produktion anfangen". Mr Cake lief zu einer der vielen Arbeitsplatten im Raum. Auf dem Tisch standen verschieden große Behälter mit Gewürzen und Flüssigkeiten, zumindest soweit Ron das erkennen konnte. „Also: hier ist Ihre erste Arbeitsstelle. Sie werden heute verschiedene Stationen durchlaufen, um den ganzen Betrieb einfach mal kennen zu lernen. Normalerweise sind unsere Kollegen für bestimmte Arbeitsschritte eingeteilt, aber für Sie machen wir eine Ausnahme. Ihre Aufgabe ist es zunächst, die Zutaten für den Teig zusammenzumischen. Das Rezept liegt mit auf dem Tisch, es sollte also nicht allzu schwer sein", erklärte Mr Cake und schritt zu einer anderen Arbeitsplatte. „an der Station da drüben schreiben Sie die Sprüche, aber dazu später mehr. Hier geht es darum, den Teig zu formen. Das kann knifflig werden; achten Sie also darauf, dass der Teig nicht rundum vollständig geschlossen ist, sondern eher nur zusammengeklappt wie eine Muschel. Dann machen Sie eine kleine Delle rein, und fertig". Ron verstand immer noch kein Wort, er fühlte sich wie im falschen Film, und als Mr Cake bei der darauffolgenden Arbeitsplatte zu einer weiteren, nichts bringenden Erklärung ansetzte, schaute er unauffällig nach, was ihm Hermine auf den kleinen Zettel geschrieben hatte: _Happy Cakes - die Glückskeksfabrik_. Er war also in einer Glückskeksfabrik. Ein wenig seltsam waren die Muggel schon, wozu nur in aller Welt brauchte man Glückskekse?

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, sah auf und bemerkte, dass dieser Mr Cake immer noch einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand und redete, was das Zeug hielt. Als er gerade auf ihn zulaufen wollte, kam ihm Mr Cake auch schon entgegen. „Das wäre dann erst mal alles, Weezy. Bei der Schreibstation versuchen Sie einfach, tiefgründig zu sein, ja? Das ist hier das wichtigste: Tiefgründigkeit bei den Sprüchen. Vergessen Sie das nicht, das ist wichtig! Ah, hier kommen auch schon die anderen! Also dann, viel Glück am ersten Tag, Weezy!". Mr Cake klopfte Ron noch kurz auf die Schulter, dann verschwand er aus dem Raum. Ron fühlte sich, als sei ein Wirbelwind durch seinen Körper gerast und hätte alles, was jemals in seinem Kopf geordent war, durcheinander gebracht. Die anderen Arbeiter redeten laut miteinander. „Guten Morgen", grüßte Ron sie, und seine Kollegen stürzten sich sofort auf ein Gespräch mit dem Neuen. Es kam Ron wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die anderen endlich genug aus ihm herausquetschen konnten. Er ging zu seiner ersten Arbeitsstation und stand dann untätig davor. „Schau einfach auf das Rezept, das geht ganz leicht", rief ihm ein junger Mann zu. „Glaub mir, mit ein wenig Übung schaffst du das im Handumdrehen!". Ron inspizierte das Rezept, dann schnappte er sich die Zutaten, doch halt: da stand etwas von Pfund. Was war das denn nun wieder? „He, kann mir mal jemand hier helfen?", rief Ron. Nachdem ihm ein Mitarbeiter ausführlich die Funktion eines Dingens, das anscheinend _Waage_ genannt wurde, fragte dieser Ron: „Kommst nicht von hier, was? Ihr habt bei euch im Land andere Gewichtsbezeichnungen, oder?". Ron nickte nur vage, schon wieder etwas, was er nicht verstand. Er hatte nicht viel gelernt im Zaubertrankunterricht bei Snape, aber wenn es etwas war, das der ihn lehren konnte, dann, dass das Gewicht von Zutaten von entscheidender Wichtigkeit war. Aber auch beim Brauen hatte er nie solche seltsamen Gewichtsangaben gesehen, nur Anweisungen wie _ein halber Rattenschwanz_ oder _der Saft von drei Springbohnen_. Wo war er hier nur gelandet? Er nahm eine weiße Schüssel zur Hand, stellte sie auf dieses Waagen-Ding und warf dann die Zutaten nacheinander rein. Er schaute sich um. Und nun? Sollte er den Teig mit einem Löffel verrühren? Bei einem Kollegen einige Meter weiter sah er, dass dieser seine Hände in einer blauen Schüssel stecken hatte. Hatte er womöglich noch die falsche Schüssel genommen? Panisch blickte er sich abermals in dem Raum um, und je genauer er schaute, desto mehr fiel ihm auf: Es waren um die zwanzig Arbeitstische, alle vollgestellt mit… Gerätschaften. Ja, das war ein annehmbares Wort dafür. Ron war stolz. Das hätte Hermine wohl nicht gedacht, dass er sich so gut an das Leben von Muggeln anpassen konnte! Wäre Hermine da gewesen, sie hätte ihm vermutlich einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass das bloße Finden eines passenden Wortes noch lange keine Anpassung an das Leben von Muggeln bedeutete. Aber das war einem Ronald Weasley egal, also schob er die Ärmel hoch, versenkte seine Hände in der Schüssel und patschte alles irgendwie zusammen. Der Teig klebte immer mehr und mehr schlecht als recht versuchte Ron, den Teig von seinen Händen zu bekommen. Er schaute hinüber zu seinem Kollegen, bei dem sah der Teig um einiges flüssiger aus als seiner. „Egal", dachte sich Ron, „das wird schon so passen". Mit dem Stück Teig, das ein wenig die Form eines Fladens hatte, verließ er seine erste Arbeitsstation, erleichtert, dass bisher alles im Groben und Ganzen gut gelaufen war. Wären da nicht die zu großen Schuhe gewesen, hätte heute nichts und niemand Ron Weasley aufhalten können. Außer diese Schuhe eben. Er pfiff ein wenig schräg vor sich hin, da lag er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon auf dem Boden. Geistesgegenwärtig wie er eben so war, hatte Ron den Teig fallen gelassen, um auch wirklich beide Hände zum Auffangen frei zu haben. Und so kam es, dass er – Merlin sei Dank- nicht auf dem Fließenboden gelandet war, sondern weich gebettet in dem Teig. Schnell sah er sich um, doch sein Fall schien nicht bemerkt worden zu sein, also stand er auf, klopfte seine Hose ab, pustete grob über den Teig und ging weiter. „Vielleicht hat das dem Teig ja auch ganz gut getan", überlegte Ron, „zumindest klebt er jetzt nicht mehr".

Die nächste Station beinhaltete nur einen Stapel zu kleinen Streifen geschnittenes Papier und einen Stift. „Das muss der Teil gewesen sein, von dem Mr Cake gesagt hat, dass es tiefgründig sein soll", dachte Ron. Er ließ den Teig von der einen in die andere Hand fallen. Und hier wartete auch schon die nächste Hürde auf ihn: leider war ihm ausgerechnet in diesem Moment die Bedeutung des Wortes „tiefgründig" entfallen. „Wahrscheinlich heißt das nur, dass da…", überlegte Ron leise. „Ach egal, ich mach's einfach wie bei Trelawney in Wahrsagen: ich denk mir was aus und irgendwas davon wird schon passen!". Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann setzte er sich hin und fing an zu schreiben. Bei den ersten acht Zetteln war Ron noch ganz gut vorangekommen, er hatte einfach an die Klugmeistersprüche von Hermine gedacht und sie, so gut wie sie eben auf diese verflixt kleinen Zettelchen passten, aufgeschrieben. „Ich hätte Winzschrift lernen sollen, dass könnte ich das alles auf ein Zettel schreiben und bräuchte nicht vier Zettel für einen Spruch!", murmelte Ron. Gerade wollte er zum nächsten schlauen Spruch anfangen, doch ihm wollte und wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Dafür spürte er, wie sein Magen knurrte. „Oh wenn ich jetzt daheim oder in Hogwarts wäre, dann könnte ich jetzt essen", dachte Ron sehnsüchtig. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Zuerst hatte ihm die Teigstation gefühlte drei Stunden gekostet – dieser Teig war aber auch klebrig gewesen! – und jetzt das: eine Schreibblockade! Aber Ron verzweifelte nicht, er _wusste_ , dass jeder gute Autor einmal so einer Blockade begegnen musste, also war dies auch sein Schicksal. Hätte er doch nur früher schon gewusst, wie gut er schreiben konnte! Dass er im Grunde nur Hermines Sprüche zu Papier gebracht hatte, überging Ron in diesem Moment einfach. „Es hilft ja alles nichts, ein paar Zettel brauche ich noch", dachte er, setzte sich gerade hin, schnappte sich den Stift und nahm den Weg des nächsten Bestsellerautors wieder auf. Vermutlich war sein Kopf von dem Gedanken an Essen abgelenkt, jedenfalls merkte Ron, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war. „Egal, ich halte das hier zwei Wochen durch, und dann ist gut". Zufrieden schaute er sich die neu dazugekommenen Sprüche an:

 _Heute habe ich leider kein Foto für dich_

 _Das Schubsen von Wasserschweinen bringt dich in dein inneres Lot_

 _Hilfe, ich bin in einer Keksfabrik gefangen_

Zufrieden packte Ron die Zettel und den Teig ein und klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter. Kinderleicht!

An der nächsten Arbeitsstation erklärte ihm eine ältere Kollegin mit dunkelblauer Bluse das weitere Vorgehen: „Also, du machst kleine Teigkreise auf das Blech hier. Danach wirst du sie bei 180 Grad backen, solange, bist du siehst, dass die Ränder leicht braun geworden sind. Dann nimmst du das Blech raus und legst die jeweiligen Zettel auf den Teig und klappst ihn zusammen". Sein knurrender Magen lenkte ihn schon seit zehn Minuten ab, er konnte also genau genommen gar nichts dafür, wenn er unproduktiv war. Gut, vielleicht war er auch abgelenkt; aber nur ein bisschen! Ron schaute sich die Frau genauer an. Sie schien um die 60 zu sein, zumindest hatte sie graues Haar, das sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Oh wenn er jetzt nur den gebackenen Zopf mit Rosinen essen könnte, den seine Mutter immer machte. Langsam entschwand er wieder seiner Tagträumerei und versuchte, den kläglichen Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf das zu lenken, was seine Kollegin ihm da gerade mitteilen wollte. Die Frau nahm ein Stück Teig und machte es Ron vor. „Ungefähr so wird das dann aussehen". Er nickte; in verständnislosem Nicken hatte er heute ja bereits reichlich Übung gehabt, und deswegen ging ihm dieses Nicken auch ganz leicht von der Hand. Alleine versuchte Ron nun, die Arbeitsschritte, die ihm soeben gezeigt worden waren, zu wiederholen. Er schob das Blech mit dem Teig in einen Backofen, drehte an ein paar Rädchen, sodass es den Anschein hätte, er wüsste, was er da tat, und klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter. „Läuft doch alles ganz gut! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mir so sehr Gedanken gemacht habe", dachte er sich. Auf einmal roch es ganz gut in Rons Nähe, nach warmem Kuchen, und er schaute verträumt durch die Gegend. Kurze Zeit später verschwand der betörend gute Duft und etwas verbrannt Riechendes stieg ihm in die Nase. Ron schaute sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, das für diesen Geruch verantwortlich sein könnte. Aus reiner Langeweile sah er in den Ofen und sah kohlrabenschwarze Teigbollen auf dem Blech. Schnell schaute er nach rechts und links, aber niemand beachtete ihn. Ein klein wenig panisch riss Ron die Ofentür auf, holte das Blech heraus und stellte es auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. Dann legte er, so wie es die Kollegin ihm vorher gezeigt hatte, die Zettel auf die dazugehörigen Kekse. Bei den Zetteln mit den längeren Sprüchen war es etwas schwierig, da er gleich vier Zettel –hätte er doch nur Winzschrift gelernt! - auf einmal auf so einen kleinen Keks legen musste. Er versuchte, den ersten Keks umzuklappen, und dieser zerbrach bei der kleinsten Berührung zu feinem schwarzen Staub. Aber Ron wäre nicht ein Ronald Weasley gewesen, wäre er nicht mit Erfindungsgeist und Intelligenz gesegnet gewesen. Flink wie er eben so war, nahm Ron einfach eine zweite schwarze Kekshälfte und schaffte es, die beiden Hälften irgendwie aneinander zu kleben. Schnell, und bevor es irgendjemand sehen konnte, legte er seine Kekse zu den anderen fertigen Keksen von den Mitarbeitern.

„Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du gehen! Ist ja dein erster Tag hier, da musst du nicht so lange arbeiten!", rief ihm die Kollegin von vorhin über die Schulter zu. Dankbar lächelte Ron sie an und sah zu, dass er Land gewann. Beim Hinausgehen hatte er noch zwei Mal die Gelegenheit, den Boden des Ladens von ganz nah zu betrachten. Was hatte er denn nun an seinem ersten Tag hier gelernt? „Man soll keine Schuhe anziehen, die zu groß sind", murmelte er.


	2. Crabbe und Goyle

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _ **Fachkräfte für biologische Flugsicherheit**_

„Na Crabbe, Goyle, wie waren die Ferien bei euch?". Draco lehnte sich bequem auf der großen Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurück. „Habt ihr euch mal wieder voll gegessen wie immer?". Er schaute die beiden abschätzig an. „Öhhh…", kam es von Crabbe. „Ouuh, ja, hm, weißt du…", versuchte Goyle dazu beizutragen. „Ja was denn nun, ihr zwei nichtsnutzigen Hirnlosen? Habt ihr über die Ferien vergessen, wie man spricht? Bei dir wundert mich das nicht, Goyle, aber Crabbe? Du enttäuschst mich. Du warst der einzige von euch beiden, der wenigstens über einen begrenzten Wortschatz verfügt hat", spottete Draco. „Jetzt versucht es nochmal. So schwer kann es doch nicht gewesen sein!". Goyles Verstand kam inzwischen auf Touren, blitzschnell, wie er eben so war, hatte er verstanden, dass er von Draco gefragt wurde. Nur über was? Crabbe war in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig schneller und machte ein langes Gesicht, untermalt von einem offen stehenden Mund. „Da waren… Flugzeuge", sagte er langsam. „Ja, und weiter?", hakte Draco nach. „Wir sind…gelaufen?", kam es zurück. „War das etwa eine Frage?", zischte Malfoy. „Ich war nicht dabei, ihr sollt mir erzählen, was ihr gemacht habt, nicht mich danach fragen!". Draco klatschte sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein? Da schaltete sich auch schon der flinke Goyle ein: „Wir sind gelaufen!". Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Draco konnte nur müde die Augen verdrehen. „Und weiter?". Tatkräftig kam Crabbe Goyle zur Hilfe: „Da war eine Straße. Genau genommen war es keine richtige Straße. Also zumindest sind da keine Autos drauf gefahren, gnihihihihi". Goyle stimmte in das Gelächter ein. Er wusste zwar nicht so genau, warum Crabbe lachte, aber es konnte ja nie schaden, mit zumachen.

„Reißt euch zusammen! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten mit euch". Draco schüttelte den Kopf vor lauter Unverständnis. „Gnihihihi… was?", fragte Crabbe auch sogleich blitzschnell nach. „Egal", winkte Draco ab. „Also, was habt ihr da jetzt gemacht? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!". „Also, da war eben diese… Straße". Draco nickte ungeduldig. „Und dann mussten wir da laufen". „ja, und wir haben voll so lustige Sachen angehabt", kicherte Grabbe immer noch. Draco verstand inzwischen fast gar nichts mehr. „Seid ihr in den Ferien ein paar Mal auf den Kopf gefallen? Jetzt erzählt doch mal der Reihe nach!". „Also, wir haben in den Ferien was ganz lustiges ausprobiert!", erzählte Crabbe mit langsamen Worten. „Wir mussten da hin, weil unsere Eltern nicht ganz so gut auf unsere O.W.L. Ergebnisse reagiert haben. Und sie haben gesagt, wir müssen was in der Muggelwelt machen ohne Zauberei". „Genau", pflichtete ihm Goyle bei. „Damit wir lernen, Zauberei zu schätzen. Und dann haben die Leute dort gesagt, wir müssen die Straßen auf und ablaufen. Und sie haben gesagt, wenn wir Vögel sehen, müssen wir die verscheuchen. Weil die Flugzeuge sonst nicht fliegen können". „Ihr wart also auf dem Flugfeld?". Draco zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und das war alles? Hin und herlaufen?". Crabbe und Goyle nickten stolz. „Das ist übrigens ein hochangesehener Beruf!". Crabbe und Goyle nickten wieder. „Und wie nennt man diesen angeblich hochangesehenen Beruf?", fragte Draco nach. „Fachkräfte für biologische Flugsicherheit", kam es im Chor zurück. Draco langte sich wieder an die Stirn, die beiden verursachten Kopfschmerzen bei ihm.

„Euch ist schon bewusst, dass ihr zwei Wochen lang als Vogelscheuchen herumgelaufen seid?".


End file.
